1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, indoor or outdoor light bulbs or fluorescent lights are widely used. Light bulbs or fluorescent lights should be frequently replaced due to short lifespan thereof. Also, conventional fluorescent lights deteriorate and luminance gradually decreases with time.
In order to solve these problems, a variety of types of lighting modules using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) capable of realizing superior control, rapid response speed, high electric light conversion efficiency, long lifespan, low consumption power, superior brightness and sensitive lighting are developed.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices which convert electric signals into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of low consumption power, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response speed, safety and eco-friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent and incandescent lighting. Accordingly, a great deal of research to replace conventional light sources with light emitting diodes is underway and use of LEDs as light sources of lighting devices such as indoor and outdoor liquid crystal display devices, electronic signboards and streetlights is increasing.